


you ever been to a basement show?

by kksnubb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Concerts, F/M, Music, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, basement shows, heavily projecting in this fic but what reader insert isnt, little angst later on, reader just wants someone to go shows with, tsukki just wants a music buddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kksnubb/pseuds/kksnubb
Summary: Tsukishima always saw you in class but never thought to talk you until one day he noticed your shirt, covered by the name of a band he recognized.After realizing he might have the opportunity to talk about his music with someone, he decides, fuck it. Tsukishima Kei is gonna try to make a friend. Even if that means going to sketchy basement shows and dealing with your bouts of spontaneity.And you were just looking for someone to keep you from getting mugged on the way to said sketchy basement shows. But it turns out you both find something more, even if it takes you a while to get there.---I basically got bored in quarantine and decided to hyper fixate on how Tsukki always wears headphones and must listen to some pretty cool music.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/You
Comments: 22
Kudos: 86





	1. Polite Company - Rainbow Kitten Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, im gonna try to use all real music that I actually listen to in this fic lol  
> I love listening to and finding all types of music so feel free to give me recommendations in the comments!!
> 
> also I swear this fic isn't me trying to say that anything only small bands make good music, I just love supporting local/small artists and it tends to be a lot of fun cause you can interact with them a bunch!! anyway yeah hope you enjoy :)

Tsukishima saw you everywhere, it didn’t make any sense. If the University of Tokyo was so big, why was he seeing the same girl all around campus?

Particularly in his one stupid archeology elective. The class was a joke compared to everything else he was taking but it gave him a break from his other more intense courses and he wasn’t about to refuse the opportunity to slack off. You were not only in the large lecture portion of the class but also in his recitation, meaning he saw you three times a week, not including the glances he caught of you just from walking around.

And he wasn’t stalking you (he swears), it’s just that you were … everywhere. Sitting in the last row of the lecture hall (just a few seats to the right of him), waiting for the TA outside the classroom for recitation (usually on your phone), or doing work in the student center as he passed through (always with your headphones on, always).

He had no clue who you were. You most probably weren’t an archeology major like himself, he would have seen you in the intro classes or any of the higher-level courses. Yeah, Tokyo was big but he could at least recognize some other people in the major, and he had _never_ seen you in the three years he had been attending the University of Tokyo. Or at least didn’t notice you before, but that also seemed unlikely.

Today was no different. The lecture portion of the course was a little too early for anyone’s liking, so Tsukishima went to take his usual seat in the back row, ready to half pay attention, half play on his phone. You were already there, headphones atop your head as you continued to look at your phone, the faint sound of music escaped the padding by your ears but it was too muffled to make out an actual beat.

Tsukishima said a quick “excuse me” as he moved to step over your legs and bag on the ground. You remained quiet, giving a polite smile as you tucked your legs in, attempting to give him more room to pass. That’s when he caught sight of your sweatshirt. Normally he paid no mind to what you, let alone anyone, was wearing but the bubbled blue outline of the word “Forests” gave him pause. That was a band. That was a _small band_. How the fuck were you aware of their presence.

Tsukishima quickly made his way past you as he realized he really shouldn’t be staring at your chest (even if it was just to read your sweatshirt, he swears). He tried to nonchalantly maneuver his way into one of the old lecture hall seats a few down from yours before quickly pulling out his phone.

 _No way is it the same Forests_ , he thought as he brought up the band’s website and quickly scrolling through there merch.

Starring back at him was the same fucking sweatshirt. That meant you knew this band, this tiny band. He was so used to being alone in his music taste. Akiteru only listened to what was on the radio and Yamaguchi entertained Tsukishima when he went on rants about music and bands, but he didn’t really listen to any of it. Tsukishima had come to accept that his music-listening experience was mostly gonna be reserved for laying in his bed alone, staring at the ceiling, and absorbing the lyrics. This was fine, he could still enjoy the music just fine. But … you knew some of his music.

~~~

Tsukishima tried to ignore the thoughts of you. He didn’t _know_ you, you were a random person who just so happened to maybe, possibly listen to the same type of music as him. Who cares? 

It was a little later in the week and Tsukishima was making his way to the recitation for this stupid elective. The TA, as usual, was late so Tsukishima made his way over to the wall to wait, his own pair of headphones supplying a flow of music.

When you made an appearance from around the corner, Tsukishima couldn’t help the extra attention he paid to your clothing. And god fucking damn it. That was a Mom Jeans shirt. There was someone who listened to the same music as him. Or at least similar. But that was enough for Tsukishima to decide he wanted to talk to you.

**To yama:**

i have a situation

**From yama:**

oh ??  
care to elaborate ?

Tsukishima paused. This was weird, wasn’t it? He had never interacted with you besides the time he had to move past you to get to his seat. And the lecture was huge. Nobody talked to each other unless you were already friends or were in desperate need of notes. Tsukishima was in neither of those situations.

**To yama:**

okay so theres this girl  
and before you say anything no im not trying to ask her out  
but she was wearing a shirt for a band i listen to

**From yama:**

that you listen to? not to say youre some hipster indie boy…. but you tend to listen to v obscure music

**To yama:**

yea i know that  
thats why im kinda freaking out like do i say something??  
and if i do say something what would i even say

**From yama:**

go for it !!  
if shes anything like you she probably doesnt get to talk about music much either so just bring up her shirt or something  
itll be fine tsukki

**To yama:**

yea ill think about it

Tsukishima put his phone away as someone held the door open for him. Apparently the TA arrived sometime while he was texting Yamaguchi so he quickly made his way into the classroom, taking a seat a few rows behind you. 

He would talk to you.

Just not today.

~~~

After the recitation the day before, you had pushed your headphones back onto your ears as soon as the TA was finished and made your way out of the room, his eyes following as you did so. Tsukishima had gone back to his apartment only to be further interrogated by Yamaguchi. What band? There were _multiple_ bands? Did he know you? What class was this again? Are you cute? That’s where Tsukishima cut him off, moving into his room to attempt some work.

It was now Thursday morning, meaning it was time for the second half of the lecture. He was gonna do it. Tsukishima was going to talk to you.

He walked into the lecture hall, you again were already sitting in your seat at the back. Tsukishima (calmly, obviously he was calm) walked over to your seat and sat beside you.

~~~~~~

_Who the fuck was this guy?_

Yeah, you had seen him around, but he never talked to you, or anyone else in the class for that matter. And yet here he was, sitting next to you and gesturing for you to take off your headphones.

“Can I help you?” you said, complying by slipping the headphones around your neck.

He took a small, almost hesitant pause, “I noticed your shirt the other day, you listen to Forests?”

Your eyes grew slightly wider, “You know who they are?”

“Um, yeah and I’m not used to people listening to the same music as me so I thought I’d … I don’t know … say hi? Introduce myself?”

“Well, you haven’t done a very good job on that plan so far,” you paused to give him a small smile, “just saying.”

Tsukishima gave you a smirk of his own, “ _Hi_ ,” he emphasized, making you smile wider, “I’m Tsukishima Kei. And you are?”

“l/n y/n,” you replied, smile still in place. “So you listen to Forests. Anyone else I might know?”

Tsukishima paused for a moment, and you knew exactly what he was thinking. Bands you listened to every day were not necessarily what everyone else listened to (which let’s be real, understandable), so replying to a question like this meant either replying with more popular bands people had likely heard of or going full-on obscure and have the person stare at you in confusion. But after a moment, Tsukishima responded with his own small list.

“I know a couple of them actually,” you saw his mouth give a small uptick, probably not used to that response, “what-” The two of you were interrupted by the professor being the lecture, but you quickly turned back to the boy at your side, now in a quieter voice you asked, “what were the names of the other bands? I’ll look them up.”

Tsukishima slowly listed them off again as you typed them into your phone, excited to see what this random guy in your lecture listened to.

Time passed slowly as you and Tsukishima put your attention back to the material at hand, but as the class came to the end and the two of you were packing up your things, your mind drifted to the coming weekend.

Yeah, you just met the guy, but it couldn’t hurt to ask. He seemed kinda nice after all, and he’d probably be into it.

“Hey Tsukishima,” you called to get his attention, “you ever been to a basement show?”


	2. Fine, Great - Modern Baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima decides to take you up on a basement show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't update as frequently as everyday lol but I've been a mixture of motivated to write and motivated to not do work
> 
> hope you enjoy and lmk what you think :)

When you had first brought up a “basement show,” he had no idea what you were talking about. Tsukishima didn’t go to concerts, let alone ones held in sketchy, leaky, low-ceilinged basements with bands comprised of angsty college kids.

But it seemed fun.

You had lit up with the mention of them, so there must be something to them and he wasn’t about to ruin his attempt at friendship before it even started and spend the rest of the semester awkwardly running into you (which, as established, happened often).

After replying that no, he had never been to a basement show (or knew of their existence but you didn’t need to know that), you quickly whipped out your phone.

“Okay so there’s this huge group chat where the local bands post their shows, I can add you.” you handed over your phone, letting him type in his number. “If I manage to convince my roommate to come with me, I’ll be at the show on Saturday at the Pigpen,” you continued to ramble about the bands that were supposed to be there but Tsukishima was quickly getting lost.

“Pigpen?” Tsukishima questioned. _What kind of place in the middle of Tokyo was called the Pigpen?_

You let out a small laugh, “I know, some of the places that hold these things come up with some weird names. But don’t worry, no pigs will be present. It’d be cool to see you there.”

“Oh already desperate to see me again? I haven’t even left yet, l/n.” Tsukishima gave you a smirk, returning your phone.

“With that _wonderful_ smile, how could I not be?” you said, fanning yourself, “It just won’t leave my mind and your lanky body in those loose sweatshirts? My god! I can’t take it!” You smiled up at him, as you both fell into step with each other, making your way out of the lecture hall.

“I’m glad you can admit it.” You laughed again, and okay Tsukishima was glad he sat next to you.

“So, do you think you’re gonna come?”

“I’ll … have to see. I might already have plans.” That was a lie. Tsukishima definitely _did not_ have plans but he wasn’t about to admit that too you. At most he would spend the weekend watching movies with Yamaguchi or avoiding Kuroo and Bokuto. Yeah, it as nice to live with people he knew from high school, Kenma and Akaashi were quiet, good roommates, but dealing with the visiting pair on an almost weekly basis could be a lot, to say the least.

“Well, if you decide you want to go, let me know. I can give you the address and it’s always nice to know someone among a crowd of strangers.”

Tsukishima kept a neutral face as the two of you continued walking, but he couldn’t help but agree.

~~~~~~

“Yachi, please! I swear no one will murder you, I’ll be with you the whole time, promise!” You had been begging your roommate for the last few days to come to this show with you, and in the last few hours, you were hoping she’d finally agree.

“But what if-”

“Nope! You have already told me every scenario. And I am telling you,” you gently grabbed her shoulders, “it will be _fine_ , I will not let anyone kidnap or mug you.” You released her, gaining hope by her almost calmed expression. “Besides, I think a guy from one of my classes is gonna come so we’ll have even more back up.”

Tsukishima had texted this morning, apparently whatever plans he had fell through, leaving his night open for the show. You couldn’t lie to yourself, you were kinda happy about that. Tsukishima seemed cool, and despite trying to go to shows often, you didn’t know that many people in the scene. Having a more reliable concert buddy than Yachi was definitely a good idea, especially someone who could scare away any creeps like the intimidatingly tall blonde.

“Alright, I’ll go.” Yachi finally conceded. She was obviously still anxious but had calmed down considerably since you had first brought it up, “But you’re cleaning the bathroom for the next month.”

“YES, okay that’s fine. Really, don’t worry, we’re gonna stick together. Come on, let’s get ready.”

~~~~~~

“Hey, hey! Where you going Tsukki?” Kuroo called from his position on the couch, Kenma lazily draped across him, switch in hand. Tsukishima was lucky only Kuroo decided to stop by this week, he didn’t know how he’d leave if the rambunctious duo were both questioning him.

“Out.”

“Huh? Where? Your only friends are right here.” Kuroo continued to question, smirk firmly in place.

“Where did you get the idea that we were friends?”

“Tsukki~” Kuroo drew out his name, “We all know I am your best friend-”

“Not true.”

“And so,” he continued, “I just want to know where my dear BFF is going on a Saturday night.”

“Again, not your BFF. And again, out. I should be back later tonight.” Tsukishima really didn’t need this right now. Who knows how long and in-depth Kuroo’s questioning would get? You said the music started at nine and it was already approaching 8:30, _and_ he still had to make the ten-minute walk to the address you had sent him.

Tsukishima knew you were probably just being nice to him. He had made it clear in your first meeting that he didn’t get to talk about music often so you were probably just giving him the in. You got him in the group chat, maybe you’d see each other at other shows on the weekend and in class during the week, and that was it. You could wipe your hands clean of Tsukishima Kei and continue as you were. He hoped he was wrong.

“Wait, Tsukki-” before Kuroo could continue, Tsukishima shout a quick goodbye into the apartment and closed the door behind him, letting out a sigh as he did so.

He was getting to this basement show.

~~~

As he approached the address you had given him, Tsukishima couldn’t help but pay attention to his surroundings. Instead of the larger apartment buildings that were closer to campus, he was now in a more residential area. Rundown houses lining the streets, some with slightly overgrown lawns. Most probably being rented by other college kids who wanted a cheaper rent.

Tsukishima didn’t venture this far from campus often but while reaching his destination he was met with two guys around his age standing at the edge of the driveway.

“You here for the show?” One of them asked. Tsukishima gave them a curt not, handing over a small pile of yen to his outstretched hand. “Okay just get marked and then you can head in through the door in the back.” Tsukishima gave another nod as the other grabbed his hand, marking the back with a black smiley face and letting him pass.

As Tsukishima slowly walked to the back of the house, the chatter of college students leaking from the opened basement door, he looked down at the smiling face on the back of his hand. He couldn’t stop his own small smile from creeping its way onto his face.

Getting to the basement required a lot more ducking than Tsukishima would have liked, and even now in the more open space, he had to watch where the rafters and pipes on the ceiling were.

“Tsukishima!” Turning his head to the voice, he looked over to see you, bathed in the cheap red glow of the LED lights lining the walls. You were smiling at him (good sign) and gave him a small wave as he continued to approach (also a good sign).

“Tsukki!?”

Tsukishima turned his gaze downward, met with the sight of his former volleyball manager. “Yachi? What are you doing here?”

“You guys know each other?” You questioned, looking between the two.

Yachi turned to you with a smile, “Yeah! Me and Tsukki went to high school together. He was on the volleyball team when I was a manager. Him and Yamaguchi came to Tokyo but I haven’t seen either of them in a while.” Your mouth forming a small ‘o’ as Yachi went on.

You turned back to look at him, “So you know Yamaguchi? Yachi talks about him sometimes.”

It took Tsukishima a second to respond, still processing the fact that you knew Yachi, were _roommates_ with Yachi. And you had heard of Yamaguchi (but not him which was _fine_ ). _What is happening right now?_ “Um, yeah. We’ve been friends since elementary school, we’re roommates actually.”

The three of you continued with light conversation as the band finished setting up their instruments.

“How’s everyone doing tonight?” The band was meant with light cheers from the crowd, “I want to thank everyone for coming. Shoutout to the Pigpen for having us. We’re Destroy Boys and this is I Threw Glass at My Friend’s Eyes and Now I’m on Probation.” Immediately Tsukishima was met with the intense guitar and thumping drums, heart pounding in time with the bass being blasted through the speakers dispersed throughout the basement.

Beside him, Yachi was bopping her head, much calmer now with you and Tsukishima with her, and you were dancing while straining your neck to look at the band near the back of the basement, mostly blocked from the crowd in front of them.

Tsukishima focused on the wild crowd, it honestly couldn’t be considered a “crowd” anymore, that was a mosh pit. He has never been to a concert before, but he recognized the push of a circle and the bodies jumping into each other.

The first song came to an end, met with loud screaming from the temporary calm mosh pit.

“Whose moshing?” You asked him and Yachi, a borderline wild look in your eyes.

“Not happening,” Tsukishima replied at the same time as Yachi’s panicked no.

“Alright fine, but you guys stick together and _stay here_ , I can’t lose the only people I know here. I’ll come back after a song or two.” You said, handing your coat to Yachi’s waiting hands and giving them a smile before rushing into the pit as the next song came back just as strong as the first.

“Is she always like this?” Tsukishima asked Yachi, ducking down towards her ear so she could hear him over the music.

“If it’s just me and her, she chills in the back with me, but I guess with you here she feels okay letting me just watch while she goes a bit … wild.” The two looked back at the pit where you were, jumping and laughing and bumping into people as you screamed the occasional lyric.

Yeah, he was gonna start coming to these things more often.

~~~

“I can’t believe you would say Remo Drive’s second album is better than their first!” You ranted. The three of you were making your way home from the show to your respective apartments, which turned out to be only a block from each other.

“I can’t believe you are disrespecting the growth of supposedly one of your favorite bands.” Tsukishima was having fun; from the talks between sets at the basement show to now the walk home, you and him had been debating bands, albums, songs, everything with Yachi often chiming in or laughing at the two of you.

“I would _never_ , first of all, and second, you can’t tell me there was a complete vibe change after Sam left.” You continued, “Greatest Hits was a fun, emo album and they completely changed their style after that!”

Tsukishima remained quiet. You had a point. The second album was pretty different and you weren’t the only person who had shared similar remarks on it.

At his silence, you replied, “That’s what I thought you complete imbecile.”

“Imbecile? Who are you?”

“Not an imbecile, that’s for sure.”

“Can you spell imbecile for me?”

“This is not the argument we were having and I refuse to partake in your attempt at slander-”

“Alright, what about necessary?”

“I don’t have to prove anything to you.”

“How can you not spell a stupidly common word?”

“I really don’t need this harassment in these trying times, okay?” Beside the two of you, Yachi broke out into giggles, “Yachi,” You dragged out her name, “please stop laughing at me.”

“I swear it isn’t at you, y/n, I’m laughing with you.”

“It’s okay Yachi, you can say it, I’m laughing at her too.” Tsukishima said with a smirk and small chuckle.

You and Yachi slowed down, reaching the entrance of your building, “Well that’s enough y/n-hating for today, assholes, I’ll see you in class on Monday, Tsukishima.”

“Bye Tsukki! Tell Yamaguchi I say hi.” Tsukishima raised his hand to say goodbye as the two of you entered your building, smiles still on your faces, and looking at your retreating figure definitely did not make his heart beat just a tad faster (he swears).


	3. Girl Scout Cookies - Mom Jeans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsukishima invites you to a little get together at his place where you end up meeting more than just his roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> classes are almost over for me so hopefully I'll be able to write more on a consistent basis lol I've been having a lot of fun with this
> 
> reader does drink a lil alcohol in this chapter as a warning to anyone who wants it but it isn't really a focus

“What the _hell_ are you wearing?” Tsukishima said as you walked into the lecture hall, gesturing to your outfit.

“I don’t understand the question.” You calmly replied taking a seat beside him, only to awkwardly bring your legs up to the chair in front of you. The attempt to look laid back and “chill” clearly not working.

Tsukishima widened his eyes and pointedly shifted his gaze to your plaid pants.

“They’re my fun pants!”

“Is fun the word we’re gonna use?”

“ _Yes._ We _are_ . Because _these_ ,” you gestured to the patterned pants, “are a statement piece and fashionable. I look trendy and professional.”

“You look like you got lost on your way to an underground cafe that serves farm-fresh honey.”

“That sounds delightful, not gonna lie.” You turned away from Tsukishima to start unpacking your materials for the class. “Oh, and before I forget, I figured you’d like to know that Yachi was very happy to see you again.”

Tsukishima let a small smile slip onto his face at that, “I’m sure, Yachi was close with a lot of us on the volleyball team; when we got to college it just got harder to coordinate, even if we were at the same school.” He turned to look at the pen he had been playing with in his hand, “It was nice to see her too.”

“Aw, Tsukishima, you do have a heart!” You laughed. Even though you had known Tsukishima for a short period of time, it was easy to get comfortable around him. You actually kinda enjoyed his snarky attitude and it was fun to tease him. Not to mention Yachi trusted the dude so you knew he had to be a good person (even if it was deep down).

Tsukishima attempted to ignore you the rest of the class for that comment but decided to bother you by pushing your elbow off your shared armrest every chance he got.

After the third time your pen ran down the page in an abrupt straight line, you stoned your face and silently looked forward, ignoring the chuckles Tsukishima was hiding behind his hand. You slide the small lecture desk back in its place and calmly made your way to one seat over. Once settled again you turned to Tsukishima who was already looking at you with bright eyes and a poorly repressed smile.

“I’m not having it.”

~~~

**From Tsukishima archeology:**

hey i don’t know if you’d be interested but me yamaguchi and our other roommates were gonna have a game night situation tonight

i think yamaguchi told yachi about it but i wanted to let you know that youre welcome

to come that is

if you want to

You smiled at the texts. Yachi had informed you of the “game night situation” happening on Friday last night, but it had seemed wrong to impose. These were friends Yachi hadn’t seen in how long? And you were just supposed to crash their full reunion? But Yachi had taken the time to assure you that yes, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were friends from high school, but their other roommates were really just “friends-of-friends”.

She had convinced you to come with her to be another familiar face, but having Tsukishima explicitly invite you made you feel better about the situation as a whole.

**To Tsukishima archeology:**

yeah yachi told me !! ill see you there :)

You slipped your phone back into your pocket and continued your walk away from campus to your apartment with Yachi. It was still the early afternoon and you were (thankfully) done with classes for the week, giving you plenty of time to mentally prepare for a night of socialization with a group of people you largely didn’t know.

What the fuck did you agree to?

~~~~~~

“So she is confirmed coming?” Yamaguchi asked from the kitchen, peering around the corner to see Tsukishima, hunched over his phone starring at the screen.

“Yeah, she’s coming with Yachi.”

“I still can’t believe she knows Yachi,” Yamaguchi said, shaking his head slightly as he sat beside Tsukishima on the couch. “Well, at least it gave us a reason to reach out, right? I’ve missed my favorite blonde.” 

Tsukishima beside him sat up, looking at his friend, “Oh so I’m number two?”

“Sorry, but you’re number three,” Yamaguchi said with false sincerity, “Akiteru beat you out when he brought those pork buns last month.”

Tsukishima gave his friend a blank stare before falling back into the couch with a “shuddup Yamaguchi” mumbled under his breath, Yamaguchi only offering a snicker in response.

“Come on, get up. We have to prepare this place for tonight.” Yamaguchi stood, holding out a hand to help Tsukishima up.

“Prepare? It’s not like we’re throwing a party or something.”

“No, but we have a fairly tiny apartment and with eight peop-”

“Wait, eight? I thought there would only be six…” Tsukishima trailed off as he came to realize who the other two were.

Yamaguchi gave a nod, moving to fix the couches in the small space, “Yep. Bokuto was sad he couldn’t come last weekend so they’re taking the train in. They should be here in like an hour. Hope your new friend likes being interrogated.”

At this Tsukishima groaned. “I might have finally found a normal friend and those two are gonna ruin it.”

“Oh come on, Tsukki. Yeah, they’re loud and crash and have way too much energy BUT you love them.”

“I love Kenma and Akaashi, that’s the only way I deal with those buffoons.” Tsukishima paused before going to help Yamaguchi position the couch, “But for real … do you think they’ll scare y/n?“

“Tsukki, that girl can deal with you. I’m sure she’ll be fine with Kuroo and Bokuto. Plus Yachi is gonna be here, Kenma and Akaashi will keep them in line for her, and by proxy, y/n.”

Tsukishima knew this was true at least. Back in their first year of university, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi hung out a lot more and even back then Kuroo and Bokuto would come to visit their respective boyfriends. In the few times all of them would hang out together, Kenma and Akaashi made sure the two were respectful of Yachi, knowing how anxious she could get.

So as long as Kuroo and Bokuto didn’t get you alone, all should be fine.

~~~~~~

“Oho, ho, ho,” a man with black and white spiked hair approached you with wide eyes, getting borderline _too_ close to your face before you even fully walked through the door, “who are you?”

“I’m y/n, it’s uh, nice to meet you.” you tried to give a casual smile as the man continued to make direct eye contact with you, “I like your hair.”

His face lit up with a blinding smile, “Thank you! Your hair is also very nice, very pretty, suits your face shape.” A genuine smile slipped on your face at the compliment, “I’m Bokuto Koutarou, I don’t live here.” His smile still in place, despite your now confused expression, “And Yachi! I haven’t seen you in forever!” Bokuto turned to your roommate who had been standing beside you, leaning down to give her a seemingly very tight hug.

“Hello, Bokuto-san!” This was not one of the people Yachi had told you about. She had mentioned Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s other two roommates, but nothing about a random boisterous man.

“Bokuto, please put her down.” A very pretty man came from around the corner, laying a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. Bokuto did such and turned to throw an arm around the man’s shoulders. “It’s nice to see you again, Yachi.” He now faced you with a small smile just barely curving his lips, “And you must be y/n? Tsukishima said he invited another friend.”

“Yes, that would be me. Can I assume you live here?”

“You can. I’m Akaashi Keiji and you’ve met my boyfriend I see.” _Boyfriend got it._ “Everyone else is in the kitchen getting snacks but feel free to get comfortable.” He gave you two another smile before going back down the hallway he came, Bokuto trailing behind him.

You and Yachi walked over to the small living room area in front of you, “Sorry I didn’t warn you about Bokuto, I didn’t realize he was coming.” 

“It’s all good,” you said with a chuckle, “He seems nice.”

“He is! It probably means that Kuroo is here too, but don’t worry! He’s nice too! They can just get kind of … loud.” The two of you were interrupted by a freckled man (who you recognized as Yamaguchi from pictures Yachi had shown you) that walked into a room.

“Yachi! What’s up?” His smile was warm as the two met in a hug, “And y/n! It’s nice to officially meet you.”

“Same. I’m happy to expand my social circle,” you said, returning his smile with a chuckle.

“So as for games-”

“Y/N!” You startled at your name being yelled by an unfamiliar man (possibly, Kuroo? He _was_ already loud) power walking from the hallway. Tsukishima was quickly trailing behind him, trying to act calm but obviously failing. “Were you the vixen that swept our dear Tsukki away last Saturday night?”

Your wide-eyed gaze met Tsukishima’s (who looked physically in pain), “Perhaps.” Tsukishima closed his eyes, seeming to anticipate the following smirk that grows on the man’s face at your answer. “But in my defense, Yachi was there too.”

“Yes, but Tsukki didn’t know that, did he.” Eyes turn to Tsukishima, who was now sitting at the end of the couch, a hand rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses.

“Can we move on?”

“No! We cannot, but first,” Kuroo looks to Bokuto, both straightening their backs as they say simultaneously, “shots?”

Oh, this was going to be a fun night.

~~~

“Tsukishima. Tsukishima … Tsuki … shima”

“Can I help you?”

“Please let me try on your glasses.” Okay so maybe the sixth shot was a bad idea. “Please, I just want to see how blind you are.”

You were usually okay when it came to drinking, never getting _too_ wild or out of control, but the vibe of the night mixed with Tsukishima still being annoyingly sober after three drinks made you more … talkative.

“I’m not blind.” Tsukishima relented, slipping his glasses from his face and into your waiting hand, and subsequently onto your face.

“Damn, you really aren’t, this is a pussy prescription.” Your eyes were slightly glazed as they looked around the living room, not being able to focus on the shapes of the room.

Kuroo broke into a cackle from his position on the floor playing a card game with Bokuto, Akaashi, and Yachi, “Fucking _burn_ Tsukki.”

“Kuroo.” Kenma called, curled around a pillow on the couch, phone clutched in hand.

“Sorry, sorry. _Quiet voice, shhhh_.” Kenma gave a nod and returned to his huddled position.

You focused back on Tsukishima, giving him his glasses, “I used to wear glasses, you know. My prescription was _really_ bad. I’ve been wearing contacts recently though, hence the,” you gestured to your face, lacking frames.

“So that’s how you know I have a ‘pussy prescription’?”

“Heh wait, ‘pussy prescription,’ I just realized.” You giggled at him, “Like the opposite of a dick appointment.”

“Alright, that’s enough of that conversation. Want some water?”

“Yes, but also!” You faced the other members of the group in their various positions around the small room, “can we order food?”

“Now that’s what I like to hear!” Bokuto sprang up, already going around the room to take orders before calling in an order to a local restaurant, known to be specifically used by drunk college students at two a.m.

While Bokuto and Kuroo left to pick up the order, you quietly sat back down next to Tsukishima.

“I know this is very out of the blue and maybe it’s cause I’m a _lil_ drunk-”

“A little?”

“Shaddup, I’m not that bad,” you gently slapped his chest at the comment (and _wow_ that’s a thought for later), “just … thank you for inviting me.”

“Well, you know, we were inviting Yachi, just seemed like we were obligated to and all that.” Tsukishima wasn’t looking at you but you could see a light blush staining the tops of his cheeks.

“Oh, I’m sure you were _very_ obligated to do so. But come on bro, I’m trying to have a tender moment.”

“… you’re welcome.” You stared at him intensely, he sighed before relenting, “Okay, I get it. I’m glad you came. Seriously.”

You smiled up at him, “Do you guys do this type of thing often? You guys are all really nice and I think Yachi is happy to have you guys back in her life. I think the both of us would really enjoy doing this again.”

Tsukishima gave a small smile back, “I think the both of you are welcome anytime.”

“Glad to hear it.”

The two of you sat in your own bubble for a bit before the smack of the door against the wall alerted you to the food arriving.

The night ended soon after that, everyone sitting on various pieces of furniture in the cramped space, slowly sobering up and getting sleepier at the same time while eating your respective orders (and if you stole some of Tsukishima’s french fries, no one had to know).

Akaashi had already dragged a clingy, half-awake Bokuto to their bedroom, and Kenma had been curled half on Kuroo’s lap for the last half hour. Yamaguchi, while still participating in conversation, was letting out large yawns in the middle of sentences and Yachi wasn’t much better.

“Alright, I think we should head home,” you said, turning to Yachi who slowly nodded in agreement. The two of you rose, slipping your shoes and coats on near the door, “it’s been real, goodnight everyone, I hope to see you soon.” Yachi also giving a quiet goodbye to the room.

“I’ll walk you guys home, it’s late and Tokyo can get scary at night,” Tsukishima said, walking over to his own set of shoes and coat.

“Thank you, Tsukki,” Yachi replied, continuing to settle into her coat. You didn’t voice your own thanks, but you smiled at Tsukishima.

“What a gentleman, Tsukki. It was a pleasure to see you ladies,” Kuroo said, voice much quieter than it was previously in the night.

You and Yachi waved as a final goodbye for the night before the three of you made the short walk to your apartment.

~~~~~~

It didn’t take long for Tsukki to see you and Yachi off. Just as he had done last Saturday, he walked you two to the door where you all said your goodbyes.

“Hey text me when you get home, I heard these streets can get scary.” You told Tsukishima as you entered your building.

“Yeah, I will,” You smiled at him then turned back to walk with Yachi further into the building.

Tsukishima took his time going back to the apartment, reflecting on tonight’s events. You got along with his friends. That was good. That was a normal thing to want from a new friend. Just a friend. Yeah, he could go with that.

He tried to be quiet entering the apartment, but it was no use, Kuroo and Yamaguchi were still sitting in the living room and immediately turned to him.

“So … ” Yamaguchi began.

“You and y/n seem to be getting close,” Kuroo winked and tried to raise his eyebrows at Tsukishima but the movement ending up looking twitchy and not at all smooth.

Tsukishima tried to look aloof as he answered their waiting stares, “She doesn’t like me like that.”

“Wait, so does that mean _you_ like _her_ like that?” Yamaguchi smiled, seeing the slight tensing of his friend’s shoulders.

“Oh, that is definitely what it means, Yama.”

“No, no it does not,” Tsukishima tried to stop the two before they had the idea hard set in their minds, “y/n is just a friend. We like the same music, we share a singular class, and yeah okay she’s kinda cute-”

“Oho, ho, ho, did you hear that Yamaguchi?” _Fuck._ Kuroo’s smirk was wide at this point, “So this is happening then?”

“Nothing is happening.” Tsukishima quickly finished ripping off his shoe and walked to his room to pass out for the night, he could still hear Yamaguchi’s reply to Kuroo though as he shut the door.

“It’s happening.”

Tsukishima sighed, sprawling across his bed. Before he forgot, he pulled up his phone.

**To y/n:**

streets weren’t too bad

i got mugged but the scar is gonna be pretty cool

**From y/n:**

does it at least go through your eyebrow?

**To y/n:**

just a little bit :/

**From y/n:**

i dunno man

is it really worth it at that point

**To y/n:**

… 

goodnight y/n

**From y/n:**

goodnight tsukishima


	4. Go Home. Play Music. Feel Better. - Michael Cera Palin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima helps y/n with a paper for class and the two end up listening to a lot of music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really decided to go off with some of the music in this chapter lol hope you like it <3

“Ohoho, look who decided to show up,” you said to Tsukishima as he moved to sit beside you in the lecture hall.

Tsukishima gave you an exasperated look, “class didn’t even start yet. Also please don’t take on those idiots’ mannerisms.”

“Why not? I think it’s fun. And _completely_ unrelated, but want to come to the store with me after class? Bokuto recommended me this hair gel and I’ve _always_ wanted to try-”

“Please stop,” Tsukishima turned to face the front of the class as you broke out into quiet giggles.

“Seriously though, I didn’t get to eat breakfast this morning so I’m gonna get something at that cafe near our apartments if you want to join.”

This wasn’t a date. Tsukishima knew this. That didn’t stop his heart from beating a tad bit faster or the apples of his cheeks growing rosier.

Tsukishima shifted his arm to one of the uncomfortable arm rests of the seat, leaning his head against his hand to hopefully help cover any of the heat on his cheeks, “yeah, I’m down.”

“Cool,” from the corner of his eye, Tsukishima saw you give your own small smile as you turned to focus on the professor about to start the lecture.

This wasn’t a date.

~~~~~~

Class dragged on, but soon enough you and Tsukishima were making the short journey to the cafe.

“Did you finish the paper for that class?” Tsukishima asked.

“What paper?”

“The one he assigned last week? Due on Wednesday? The one on that civilization-”

“Wait, no, no, no. That paper’s due on the 18th.”

“y/n…” Tsukshima slowed his pace to look you in your eyes, “Wednesday _is_ the 18th.”

You let a quiet “fuck” slip from your mouth as you faced forward, moving quickly to the cafe now only a few shops away, “then no, I haven’t even started it.”

“Yeah that seemed pretty obvious,” Tsukishima said with a smirk.

“He never mentioned it again! I can’t keep track of everything!”

“Yeah, not even the date apparently,” Tsukishima snickered, opening the door for the two of you.

“Alright, listen!” Tsukishima’s laugh only grew louder, “I thought this class was gonna be fun and easy, and now I have to write a paper in like two days. Disgusting,” your attentioned moved to the menu hanging above the register.

“It’s short, you’re being dramatic.”

“Fuck you,” Tsukishima let out a startled laugh while you moved forward to give your order and pay then stood off to the side waiting for Tsukishima to do the same.

Tsukishima silently pointed to a table off in the corner that was free, “what is your major anyway?” he said as the two of you settled down into the seats.

You told him your major with a small shrug, “Nothing too special, but I liked it in high school so I figured I’d just keep up with it. Are you actually archeology or are you also just in this class for the hell of it?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Yes, I’m an archeology major, but this class doesn’t count for much since it's pretty entry level.”

“So what you’re saying is that you’re good at this stuff?”

“I’m not writing your paper.”  
  
“I wouldn’t ask that!” you said with a frown, “I was wondering if you could at least help me though. Read it over, give me some advice, make sure it’ll give me a decent grade, stuff like that. Come on, I’ll make you cookies.”

Tsukishima paused for a moment, “What about a strawberry shortcake?”

“I mean I’ll have to go to the store…” Tsukishima continued to stare at you, “but fine! Yes, I’ll make you a strawberry shortcake, you bastard.” You mumbled the last part under your breath as you got up to get yours and Tsukishima’s orders.

Making a cake would be a small price to pay for a good grade in a class you honestly didn’t care about. Spending time with Tsukishima didn’t hurt either.

“Get as much of it done as you can tonight, I’m done with class pretty early tomorrow so we can work on it together at my place whenever you’re free,” Tsukishima gave you the short rundown as you place the food on the table.

“Why don’t we do it at my place? You have like three roommates. I have Yachi.”

“Good point, text me tomorrow when you’re good,” Tsukishima said with a small nod.

~~~

It was a little past one on tuesday when you decided to text Tsukishima.

**To Tsukishima archeology:**

hey im walking home now so feel free to come over whenever

**From Tsukishima archeology:**

alright ill be there soon

You slid your phone back into your pocket, trying to turn your focus on the music flowing through your headphones and not on the lanky blonde that would be spending the rest of the day in your apartment.

You saw Tsukishima _at least_ three times a week and most of that time was spent alone with each other in class or recitation, but this was… different. You were going to be actually alone with the guy. No distractions from a professor or a friend or a cafe worker calling out names. And _okay_ Tsukishima was mildly attractive… Okay he _was_ attractive but you wouldn’t let that come between you and the new friend you made in the snarky asshole.

It's not like anything would happen anyway. Tsukishima definitely didn’t like you like that, and no amount of daydreaming him confessing to you would make it come true (even if it was a _very_ nice daydream).

It wasn’t long before you made it up to your apartment. Yachi had a late class today so you weren’t expecting her back until tonight, hopefully after Tsukishima had already left. It wasn’t that you didn’t want Yachi to know… but Yachi had already been making assumptions and Tsukishima coming over to “do work” alone in your room would do nothing but feed her imagination (even if it was the truth).

In the middle of eating a quick snack, Tsukishima sent you a text saying he was at your building.

You scrambled down the staircase of your building to meet Tsukishima who was waiting (somewhat) patiently on the stoop of your building.

“Finally,” he muttered as you widened the door for him to pass.

“You gave me no warning! Should’ve left you out here longer.”

“Should I just leave then? Seems like you don’t want me here so I’ll just-”

You put your hands on Tsukishima’s back, pushing him further into the building, “Nope, you’re helping me. You already agreed, no backing out.”

Tsukishima let out a dramatic sigh, now trailing behind you, “Did you at least start it?”

“Yes, in fact, I did. Almost done too, just need one more paragraph to push me over the word minimum.”

“What am I supposed to do in the meantime? I thought I was just gonna read it over?” Tsukishima asked as you let him into your and Yachi’s apartment, leading him to your small kitchen table.

“I dunno, dude; do other homework, work on your own paper, pick an album to listen to,” you gestured lazily towards your bedroom door, “all my vinyl is in the crates to the right.”

You could tell Tsukishima tried very hard to hide his excitement, “well, I already submitted my paper,” he ‘casually’ slid his backpack off his shoulders and made his way to the door you just pointed out.

You followed him over, showing him the milk crates you were talking about, your record player sitting on the dresser nearby.

“If you're gonna be sitting here, I’ll work at my desk,” you gathered your laptop and the notebook you had used to organize your paper, settling at the small desk, “if you need any help let me know.”

Tsukishima gave you a small smile and proceeded to get down on the floor to sit cross legged, flipping through the crate closest to him.

The two of you continued in silence for a while until Tsukishima gave a light poke to your shoulder, a recognizable album in his hand.

“I’ve never actually used a record player, so can you…” he trailed off, pushing the album towards you.

You tried to contain your amusement. Tsukishima clearly did not want to be asking you this, but you were glad he took this route instead of trying it and scratching up your records.

“Yeah sure, good pick by the way,” you got up from your desk chair and took the album, sliding the sleeve out to get to the vinyl itself, this one in particular being a bright blue as opposed to the typical black.

You ran him through how to handle the records and how to work your particular player so he would be able to flip and change the records whenever, and soon enough the beginning of Just Friends’ album Nothing but Love began to play.

You smiled again, making your way back to your desk to finish up your paper while Tsukishima went back to sitting on your floor, alternating between listening to the music and playing on his phone.

By the time the album came to an end you placed your laptop in Tsukishima’s lap, “be gentle,” you said, moving to grab an album at random and replace the one coming to an end.

“I’m not gonna promise anything,” he replied, adjusting his glasses to begin reading your paper.

You wandered off to the kitchen for a glass of water, not wanting to be in the room while Tsukishima was judging your writing.

“It’s not that bad!” Tsukishima called from your room, you walked over to lean in the door frame, “I marked some stuff you should reword and you should probably include that thing he mentioned a while ago…” Tsukishima continued to talk about your paper, flipping through notes to bring up examples and point out which parts he found errors in.

“But not bad?” you questioned again with a small smile, taking your laptop back.

“Not great, but not bad,” he said getting up to get his own stuff from the kitchen.

“I’ll take it!” you took it as a win when you heard Tsukishima’s laughter from the other room.

~~~

It was well into the evening by now, Tsukishima had helped fully finalize your paper a while ago but the two of you continued to talk and do work in your room. At this point you knew Yachi was going to be here soon. You would have to kick Tsukishima out _now_ if you didn’t want her to notice just how long the boy had spent here and that just seemed rude and unnecessary (plus you didn’t really want Tsukishima to go just yet). 

“Did you want to just stay for dinner? Yachi said she's picking something up, so if you want anything speak now.”

Tsukishima paused shortly at your question, “where’s she stopping?”

You relayed your and Tsukishima’s order to Yachi hoping she’d get home soon so you could have a proper meal.

You and Tsukishima were back to the floor, sifting through albums and talking over the music in the background.

“I wish you had A Flourish and a Spoil,” Tsukishima said, examining the art of one particular album.

“By The Districts?” Tsukishima’s eyes darted over to you, making you laugh, “I have that one, just probably got misplaced if it’s not with the D’s,” you took a minute to think back to the last time you had listened to the album, trying to place where it currently was.

You hauled yourself up and went to your dresser. Beside your record player was a short stack of albums you had been listening to the other day but were too lazy at the time to properly put away. Sure enough, the dark album art peaked from the pile.

You took the whole stack over to your crates, passing the album to Tsukishima’s waiting hands.

“We’re listening to this next,” Tsukishima said, eyes roaming the back of the album, examining all the details.

“We can definitely do that,” you replied, sorting the albums, “but Yachi’s gonna be here soon so you good with waiting a little bit?”

He gave you a small nod and the two of you resumed your quiet activities with the current record coming to an end. It wasn’t long after you heard the apartment’s door open with Yachi making her presence known.

The three of you sat around the small kitchen table, eating your food and talking about your days. You tried to ignore all of Yachi’s “subtle” looks in favor of asking about the class she just got out of.

“I hate that it lets out so late!” Yachi complained, dropping her head to the table, “I’m so tired and the walk home gets scary in the dark.”

“You can always ask me or Yamaguchi to walk with you,” Tsukishima said, looking up from his food, “if you’re really anxious we really wouldn’t mind, it’s a short walk.”

“Tsukki!” Yachi let out a cry, tears gathering in her eyes, “don’t listen to them, you’re so sweet, I love you.”

“Wait, listen to who-” Yachi interrupted his questions by giving his stiff posture a hug, “what are people saying about me?”

Yachi continued her hug, Tsukishima slowly raising a hand to pat her back, “nothing, nothing, it doesn’t matter anyway.”

You laughed at Tsukishima’s confused and irked expression, clearly not knowing how to interpret Yachi’s words.

Yachi removed herself from Tsukishima, “well, I am exhausted, goodnight,” Yachi said, giving you both a smile.

“Goodnight, Yachi, see you tomorrow,” you said, Tsukishima giving his own goodnight before turning to look you in the eye.

“It’s time,” he said, quickly cleaning up your plates and then heading to your room.

You laughed as you trailed behind him. He was already setting up the vinyl so you settled on your bed, letting your back fall into the comforter sitting atop your mattress.

The opening beats of the first song gently filled your room, quiet enough to not disturb Yachi but loud enough that the thumping drums still hit in your chest. Tsukishima turned around and you patted the spot beside you. He seemed to hesitate for a second before making his way over, letting his body lay beside your own.

“I used to listen to this album all the time in high school,” Tsukishima said to the ceiling. You turned your head to look at his side profile, “I think at the time it was just cause I liked how it sounded,” he paused for a particular chorus to pass, “but now I actually listen to it.”

You turned your head back to the ceiling, “I get that. A lot of albums have changed meaning for me over the years. This always felt like a new beginning though.”

Tsukishima hummed beside you. You let the music fill the room, you and Tsukishima each focusing on the lyrics of each song and how one connected to another.

Side A came to its gentle end, so you got up to slowly flip it, not wanting to break the calm atmosphere your room held at the moment. You took your spot beside Tsukishima again, trying not to disturb him.

“God, this album slaps,” Tsukishima mumbled under his breath at the crescendo of the song, making you break out into a laugh. Tsukishima surprisingly let out a chuckle of his own, “what? You know it's true.”

“I know, I know,” you let your giggles peter out, “I feel like you have to save that for Young Blood though.”

“It can be applied in a variety of places, don’t go around constricting me.”

“Fair enough,” you smiled at him, scooting your legs further on the bed to get more comfortable.

Young Blood, as good of a song as it was, _was_ eight minutes long and by the final words of it, you could feel yourself drifting. It started with just resting your eyes, but soon your body was trying to catch up on the lack of sleep.

  
As your mind was shutting down, you heard a soft snore beside you. _I’ll deal with this tomorrow_ , you thought to yourself before succumbing to the warmth of your room and the body beside you, letting the final song of the album lull you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i highly recommend the two albums i mentioned (Nothing but Love by Just Friends and A Flourish and a Spoil by the Districts) they're very different from each other but i love them both so much haha
> 
> if anyone listens to them let me know what you think!! kudos and comments are appreciated (even if they're not about the music lol)


	5. You Must Be Fun at Parties - Forests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n and tsukishima wake up next to each other ~oh my god~
> 
> another little get together with the whole crew at Tsukishima's apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello it has been a hot minute lol sorry about that, i got a new job so I've been adjusting to that whole schedule amongst other things
> 
> but new chapter! not much music in this one but still a good time in my opinion haha
> 
> also to anyone that needs it, bdsm/kinks are very briefly joked about but yeah, not vital to the story but just a fun moment
> 
> anyway, enjoy and please let me know what you think of it in the comments !!

Tsukishima awoke to an alarm that wasn’t his. It wasn’t far off, just a preset phone alarm, but it wasn’t  _ his _ preset phone alarm. He wearily lifted his head, his glasses were still on his face and had left painful, no doubt, bright red, indents on his face.

At the silencing of the alarm, he turned his head to see your own sleep-droopy eyes focused on your phone in hand.

“You ready for recitation?” you asked, making him release a groan, getting a laugh from you in response.

_Fuck_. Tsukishima was not prepared for anything that was happening right now. _Alright well, I’m waking up in the bed of someone mildly_ - you stretched your arms high above your head and released a loud yawn beside him- _… moderately attractive and nothing even happened, good job, Kei, living the college dream_.

“I tend to wake up earlier than necessary so you could try to run home before it starts,” at this Tsukishima ruffled around in the sheets to find his own phone to look at the time, ignoring the worried texts from Yamaguchi for now.

“Yeah I could probably make it,” it would be a tight fit but Tsukishima needed a moment with his thoughts that wasn’t fogged with your presence, nevermind the fact he’d have to go the rest of the day in yesterday’s clothes. You gave a nod, standing off by your bed waiting for him to collect his thing.

“So um… yeah,” you gestured to the door, going to walk Tsukishima to the entrance of your apartment.

As soon as Tsukishima walked through your doorway he made eye contact with Yachi. Her eyes were wide, obviously not expecting him to have stayed the night.

“Hi, Tsukishima,” she said.

His face felt hot, “Hi, Yachi,” with his backpack slung over his shoulder he quickly made his way to the door, “Well, see you soon, y/n,” he vaguely heard your goodbye through the shutting door.

~~~~~~

“WHAT IS HAPPENING!” Yachi immediately turned to you when the door shut behind Tsukishima.

“Nothing! Nothing is happening!” you quickly reassured her, sliding into the chair beside her, “we were listening to an album last night and just happened to fall asleep! I swear,” you let out a weary sigh, resting your head in your hand.

“It almost sounds like you want something to happen,” before Yachi finished her sentence you were shaking your head.

“No, no, that’s not it,” you were becoming more desperate to get your point across as Yachi sat there with a growing smile, “Tsukishima is a  _ friend _ and spent the night with me in a  _ platonic _ fashion and the fact that he is almost two meters tall has no effect on me.”

“You know he’s been that tall since high school? Wanna see him with short hair?”

You buried your head in your arms, “I didn’t need that information,” you lifted your head slightly to look at a grinning Yachi who was already pulling out her phone, “yes I want to see him with short hair, but make it quick I have to get ready.”

~~~~~~

Tsukishima tried to quietly open the door to his apartment. He had already texted Yamaguchi that  _ yes  _ he was fine and now all he wanted to do was shower and get changed as quickly as possible so he wouldn’t be late for his recitation. He could not be questioned.

“Look who's home,” Kenma was sitting on one of the couches in their living room, a blanket draped over his shoulders and laptop audibly straining to run in his lap.

Tsukishima internally sighed in relief, Kenma wouldn’t question him, “Hey,” he responded, already turning towards his room.

“So you were at y/n’s?” 

_ So today is when Kenma decides to get talkative _ , “Yeah, um, I was helping her with a paper, ended up getting kinda late so…” he shrugged, trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible, “but I have to leave soon so I’m just gonna… do that,” Tsukishima continued to his room.

Luckily Yamaguchi had an early class today so Tsukishima easily gathered his things and ran through his routine.

As Tsukishima passed through the living room again to now leave the apartment, he was stopped by Kenma.

“Yamaguchi wanted me to tell you he wants to have another gathering of sorts to watch that new movie on Netflix with everyone. And I’m sure either he texted her or Yachi will let her know, but y/n is invited.” Kenma gave him a seemingly blank stare but Tsukishima knew better. Kenma was observant, that was his  _ thing _ , and Tsukishima was determined to not give away his feelings.

“That’s nice, I’ll bring it up to her.”

“Good to hear,” Kenma continued his stare.

Tsukishima gave a nod as he left the apartment, feeling that somehow he had been beaten.

~~~

“Oh! Yachi and y/n are here, I’m gonna go let them in,” Yamaguchi pocketed his phone from his position slumped on the couch, moving to go and meet you and Yachi at the front door.

While Yamaguchi left the small apartment to let in their friends, Akaashi turned to Tsukishima, sitting on one end of the other couch, “It’s nice you and Yamaguchi are hanging out with Yachi again.”

Tsukishima nodded, temporarily distracted by the noises coming from the kitchen where Kenma, Kuroo, AND Bokuto were making popcorn (because apparently microwave popcorn was a three-person job), “Um, yeah. We were all so close in high school,” Tsukishima let his voice taper off. He wanted to say that those four friends he made in high school were some of the strongest bonds he ever made. That he didn’t know where he’d be without them, and being with Yachi and Yamaguchi again was like he was back in simpler times (even if the real simpletons were off hitting volleyballs on much bigger stages).

But Tsukishima didn’t say this. Because feelings are  _ hard _ and Akaashi seems to know anyway if the small smile he gave is any indication.

“y/n is a nice addition too,” Akaashi continued with his gentle smile.

“Yeah, she’s a good friend,” and that was it wasn’t it? You were getting closer to not only him, but his friends. You  _ lived _ with Yachi and the last time you were over you just clicked with all these people that have known each other since high school.

Tsukishima couldn’t let that go and he didn’t want to ruin your chance at friendship with these people, so yeah. Friend it was.

“Hello, everyone!” Yachi called from the doorway. Yamaguchi held the door open as you and Yachi made your way into the small space, removing your shoes.

“Thank you for having us,” you chimed in.

“Happy to have you guys!” Kuroo said around a mouthful of popcorn as he slipped in the living room, Bokuto following close behind with the bowl cradled in his arms, also munching.

Kenma came up beside Kuroo, not-so-gently smacking his head, throwing him into an attractive coughing fit, “You don't even live here… but you guys are welcome here at any time,” he reiterated with his own small smile.

You and Yachi gave genuine smiles as Yamaguchi began herding everyone to the couches. Bokuto settled beside Akaashi, Kuroo following into place beside him to stay connected to the popcorn with Kenma trying to squeeze in next to Kuroo (although he basically ended up in the man’s lap).

Yachi took her seat at the other end of the couch Tsukishima was on so the last spot in between him and Yachi became filled by you.

You leaned slightly into his space, “Hey, what movie are we watching again?”

Tsukishima suppressed a small smile, “Honestly not sure.”

“Yeah, Yachi was no help either. I-” You were interrupted but Yamaguchi.

“Anyone need a blanket? I’m gonna grab a beanbag from my room, and Tsukki,” Yamaguchi made meaningful eye contact with him, obviously trying to convey  _ something _ , “See if anyone wants wine.”

“Okay,” Tsukishima slightly drew out the word as he turned to the rest of the group, “Who wants wine?” With everyone giving some form of agreement, Tsukishima heaved a sigh and got up to go to the kitchen.

“I’ll help,” you said with a laugh, also making your way to the kitchen.

The two of you shuffled through cabinets trying to find eight cups that even remotely resemble wine glasses.

“This is sad, Tsukishima,” you said staring into another cabinet as Tsukishima found a large, cheap bottle of rosé in the fridge, “People are gonna have to drink this out of mugs.”

“What’s wrong with that? A mug is still a type of cup,” Tsukishima said with a smirk.

“I hate it here,” your wide smile gave you away, “Grab those,” you pointed to the other mismatched mugs and glasses you managed to find in the cabinets so you could transport them to the group.

Glasses (and mugs) were handed out, wine was poured, and soon everyone was nestled in blankets, waiting for the movie to start.

And yeah, ‘friends’ was working out pretty well.

~~~~~~

“Bro, don’t expose me like this!” Bokuto screeched, smacking Kuroo who was full-body  _ wheezing _ at this point.

How you got here was a mystery. One moment you were drinking wine out of a  _ mug _ , sitting between your best friend and a new friend (who only a few days ago, you  _ woke up  _ next to), and watching a movie amongst people you were growing to see as friends.

And now Kuroo was saying Bokuto liked to be spanked. It was safe to say  _ too  _ much wine had been consumed amongst all of you.

“This is a healthy part of friendship-”

“No, it’s not!”

“Bro,” Kuroo continued, “I love you with my whole heart, and so,” he locked Bokuto’s head in his arm, staring into his eyes, “I feel comfortable talking amongst friends, about these very personal things.”

“I don’t want to be here anymore,” Yachi whined, you and her had started laying on top of each other at some point during the movie and had maintained your position.

“Yachi!” Kuroo now turned to her, releasing Bokuto and sitting forward, “What are your results? This is a safe environment, we don’t judge here,”

“My what-”

Akaashi now spoke up, “That BDSM test, I dunno why but we all took it together at some point. It asks  _ a lot _ of questions and gives you a percentage for different um… well, kinks that you fit in.”

“Oh, I-” Yachi’s cheeks were quickly turning red.

“It’s okay! It’s okay!” Kuroo resumed, “You wanna know my top result?  _ Ninety-nine percent baby _ -”

“Kuroo please don’t-” Tsukishima pleaded.

Kuroo let his body fall back into the couch, he raised his arms above his head and overlapped his wrists, “Rope bunny.”

At this point, you couldn’t help the laugh escaping your lips.

“And Kenma-” Kuroo was stopped by Kenma’s hand grabbing a chunk of his shirt.

“Think wisely about what you're about to say.”

Kuroo shut his mouth with a lazy smirk until Kenma removed his hand. He turned to make eye contact with you and then began mouthing  _ something _ . And maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was how overexaggerated Kuroo was moving his lips, but you couldn’t understand a single thing and it only made you laugh harder.

~~~

After  _ that _ whole conversation, your group continued to talk for hours, bouncing from topic to topic; all of you warm and giggly from the wine and being around friends for so long.

Even though you had only known them for a short period of time, every single one of them made you feel welcome and spending nights like these with them could really let people bond.

It was the wee hours of the mourning at this point, everyone crawling to their ‘beds’ for the night. Bokuto and Akaashi were laying on top of each other on one of the couches; Yamaguchi, Kuroo, and Kenma crawled into beds; and Yachi was sprawled on the beanbag that had gone through multiple occupants throughout the night.

It was down to you and Tsukishima, sitting on opposite sides of the same couch, facing each other with your legs filling the space in between.

“Your legs are too fucking long, man,” you pointed out while his foot was hitting your thigh.

“Not my problem,” he said, now deliberately poking your thigh, making you laugh.

“Please stop,” you continued giggling, pushing away his entire leg, “I don’t wanna wake anyone up,” you said in a quieter voice.

“Eh, they’ll survive,” he gently patted your leg before standing up and retrieving a blanket and then dumping it over your head. You startled at the sudden loss of vision, but quickly pulled the blanket away from your face to meet Tsukishima’s smirk, “I’m gonna head to my actual bed but you’ll be okay out here right?”

Meeting his eyes you could see the genuine care, yeah he was smirking like an absolute prick, but you knew at that moment that if you said ‘no’ he would do anything to get you to that okay.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay out here,” you wouldn’t be able to hold down your smile if you tried, “Thank you, Tsukishima,” you hoped he could tell you weren’t only thanking him for the blanket.

“No problem, y/n, goodnight,” he turned around to his room, releasing a deep yawn and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Goodnight,” you said to his retreating form.

Laying back into the couch draped in the borrowed blanket, you fell asleep warmed by wine and your growing connection to this group of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked it, lmk if you like more of these type of chapters with a little bit of everybody or more focus on just y/n and tsukki cause while i have a plan for the rest of this thing i can still move stuff around lol
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated <3


End file.
